


Spoon

by StrangeBlueGlow (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-21
Updated: 2011-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-17 04:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/StrangeBlueGlow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>8 year old Dean stared across the table at his little brother cross-eyed, fish-faced, and with a spoon hanging off his nose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoon

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://crimsontoad.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**crimsontoad**](http://crimsontoad.dreamwidth.org/) 's prompt _spoon_ at [](http://spn-bitesized.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**spn_bitesized**](http://spn-bitesized.dreamwidth.org/)

8 year old Dean stared across the table at his little brother cross-eyed, fish-faced, and with a spoon hanging off his nose.

Sammy laughed. "How do you do that, Dean?"

"Do what?"

"Get the spoon to hang off your nose."

Dean looked at his little brother. "I don't know, Sammy. You just put the spoon on your nose and it stays."

Sam pouted. "Then how come I can never get it to stay?"

"Maybe spoons just don't like your ugly face," Dean teased.

Sammy bitchfaced and John returned from paying their bill. "Dean, get that spoon off your face. We're leaving."


End file.
